continentalpremierleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Flower City SC
| headcoach = Jason Devos }} Flower City Soccer Club (FCSC) is a Canadian professional soccer club based in Brampton, Ontario which competes in the Continental Premier League (CPL), the top professional simulation soccer league on the Chris Creamer Sports Logo Community (CCSLC) board. It is one of the ten charter clubs of the CPL. The Flower City Soccer Club was a late entrant to the CPL just in time for the first year. This was because A) ownership was not sure their stadium project (already underway to attract a professional soccer team to Brampton) would be completed in time and B) if a smaller market like Brampton would be able to sustain a professional soccer club. The ownership group, with so much already invested in the stadium, insisted on having the team in Brampton (as opposed to Toronto) and professional soccer came to Brampton, Ontario. The name "Flower City" is in reference to Brampton's large green housing industry when first incorporated as a town in 1853. Dale's Flowers was a large greenhouse which won many international awards for their roses for over half a century. In 1963 the city organized their first "Flower Festival" based on the "Rose Festival" in Portland, Oregon. More recently, Brampton has made it a priority to compete in the "Communities in Bloom" award which is awarded to Canadian cities for their efforts to beautify their cities through use of flowers and plants. The use of the term "soccer club" as opposed to the much more popular "football club" was made because ownership felt that the term "soccer" is much more commonly used in North America and wanted the club's name to identify with the fans. Stadium The club's home field is Victoria Park, a 21,194 soccer specific stadium. The stadium was built on the site of a former 500 seat stadium and park land. The funds to build the stadium came from the city of Brampton and the team. The southwest corner of the stadium features a flower bed with the flowers arranged in such a way to spell "Victoria Park" which is under the scoreboard with the Canadian, American, Ontario, City of Brampton and, CPL logo flag on top of the scoreboard. This was done as the original Victoria Park had the same features to a smaller scale. The parameter walls of the stadium are all brick with shrubbery growing in front, again to emulate the look of the original Victoria park. The stadium also features 20 luxury boxes across the top of the east end stands. Victoria Park features a club house with a gym room, a state of the art medical care facility, a 3/4 size indoor pitch for practice and, a goaltender's pitch. Rivalries Canadian Challenge Cup Flower City SC and Edmonton City AC are currently the only 2 teams competing for the Canadian Challenge Cup. The Canadian Challenge Cup was created to fuel the domestic rivalries in Canada. As of season 1 in the CPL, there are only 2 Canadian teams, but should there be more Canadian clubs added to the CPL the competition will expand. Uniforms Flower City SC Home.png|Home uniform Flower City SC Road.png|Road uniform Flower City SC Alternate.png|Alternate uniform, used for Canadian Challenge Cup Roster Front Office Staff: President: Jeremy Motley General Manager: Bob Iarusci Head Coach: Jason De Vos (Captain) |}